1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of and apparatus for creating contents. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of and apparatus for creating contents in which upon authoring processing for creating audio or video source information as digital data that can be recorded on a recording medium, contents information concerning all compressed source information may be generated at the same time the audio or video information may be compressed and the contents information thus generated may be recorded together with the compressed data thus processed by the authoring processing, whereby a time required for making contents when the compressed source information may be stored in a different recording medium may be eliminated to thereby reduce a storage processing time and a rate of errors which will be caused when contents are created can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing in which source data such as audio data, video data or superimposition data may be encoded in accordance with respective data compression systems and may finally become data of the type that can be recorded on a recording medium such as a disk (digital data) might be called an authoring processing.
In the authoring processing, audio data as well as video data may be compressed in accordance with an MPEG2 (Moving Pictures Experts Group 2) standard. Compressed data may be recorded on a recording medium at every source data such as audio data source or compressed data may be recorded and saved under the condition that these compressed data may be multiplexed.
When the compressed data (source data) obtained after the authoring processing is downloaded to other recording medium, for example, when the compressed data is downloaded from the above-mentioned recording medium to an in-flight service AV (audio/visual) server installed within the cabin (e.g. data storage apparatus of mass-storage using a hard disk drive HDD), in order to facilitate the future retrieval, contents information such as titles or genres of source data recorded on the recording medium (compressed data obtained after the authoring processing) may be added to the compressed data and then downloaded onto this AV server.
The above-mentioned AV server apparatus for use within the cabin should not record new source information thereon or existing source information of the AV server should not be replaced with new source information under the condition that it may be disassembled from the cabin. The reason for this is that once installed, in-flight equipment should not be carried to the outside of the cabin from a safety administration standpoint according to the prescription.
Consequently, when the above-mentioned source information is downloaded onto the AV server apparatus installed within the cabin, such download processing should be executed within the cabin, and contents information of source should be inputted within the cabin.
However, when a number of source information may be recorded or when there may be many items of contents information to be inputted, it takes a lot of time for inputting such many items of contents information to be inputted. Also, when contents information may be inputted by an operator from the airplane manufacturer, such operator may not be an expert operator. As a result, the operator tends to make a mistake when inputting contents information. There is then the risk that specific source information will not be retrieved in the future. It is needless to say that this problem is not caused by the reason that the storage means such as the AV server apparatus should not be moved according to the prescriptions.